A variety of trailer moving vehicles have been provided for use in moving trailers unhitched from their usual towing vehicle within a confined area. The typical trailer maneuvering device is powered by a gasoline engine or hydraulically. Also, such vehicles have a common support platform with a set of drive wheels to move the platform and a steering wheel guided by the walking attendant through a steering mechanism such as a lever. Also, the usual vehicle platform has a ball hitch assembly can be received by a ball coupling on the tongue of a trailer or fifth wheel coupling for fifth wheel type recreational trailers. The vehicles can either pull or push and during such movement the operator or attendant moves the lever to control the directional movement of the vehicle.